Naruto's Evil Twin II: The Revenge
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Oturan decides to get even with Naruto and Hinata for imprisoning him.
1. Chapter 1: Prison Break

Naruto's Evil Twin II: The Revenge

_It looks like Naruto hasn't seen the last of his evil twin brother...he's escaped from prison and now he wants to get even with him and Hinata..._

_Anyways, this is going to be darker and edgier than the previous two fics I made since two of the characters in the story are actually going to be in danger this time...but I assure you that it's still going to be comedic like always, so I hope you won't mind._

_And yes, once again, Oturan is going to get his...serves him right for not being a good brother to Naruto...but for now let's see what evil scheme he is going to cook up._

**Chapter 1: Prison Break**

It had been about three weeks since Naruto's evil twin brother was sent to prison. Since then, life had been rather good for Naruto. He had completed several different missions and wondered if he should become a chunin.

In fact, his friends were also getting ready to retake their Chunin Exams, since the last time they had tried them, it ended up being interrupted by the ninja-that-must-never-be-named.

"Curse you, Orochimaru!" bellowed Naruto.

"Don't say his name!" screamed one of his neighbors.

"But being afraid to say someone's name just makes you more afraid of them!" screamed the genin.

"We should all be afraid of you-know-which-ninja! Back off!" demanded his neighbor.

"Fine...but I'm still going to say his name later!" answered the genin.

"Aww!" complained the neighbor.

Personally, he wondered if he should start training with his master Jiraiya again...he said that he could make him one of the best ninja in the history of ever if he tutored him for a couple of years or so. But he was already growing stronger by the day, just like his friends were. Did he really need to train with Jiraiya for so long?

Suddenly, he heard knocking on his door, and wondered if it was one of his friends.

Sure enough, it was...in this case it was Hinata.

"Hey there Naruto! Guess what! I passed my Chunin exams!" squealed the kunoichi.

"You did? I thought those only occurred every six months..." said the genin.

"We had them early since they were interrupted by Orochimaru." explained Hinata.

"You're not afraid to say his name? Because nowadays people always seem to refer to him as the ninja-who-must-never-be-named or you-know-which-ninja...I can't even get my friends to say his name..." said Naruto.

"Well, you encouraged me to do it...and well, saying his name made me feel more confident. Oddly enough I can't even get Neji to say his name..." answered the Hyuga clan member.

"That's unfortunate. At least Tsunade and Jiraiya are willing to say his name...then again they were his former friends." said the genin.

"True..." nodded Hinata.

"How'd you pass your Chunin exams anyway? Just curious..." said the genin.

"Well, I got really lucky this time." answered the kunoichi.

_Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were once again in the Forest of Death...ready to once again obtain a scroll to pass the Chunin Exams with._

_"It's a shame that everyone in Konoha has to start these exams all over again...why did you-know-which-ninja have to ruin it for everyone?" inquired Kiba._

_Hinata sighed. She simply could not see why Kiba and Shino wouldn't say Orochimaru's name. It's not like saying it hurt anybody._

_"Hey everyone...I found something." explained Shino._

_"What is it?" inquired Hinata._

_Sure enough, there were three ninja sleeping on the forest floor...and as it turned out, they had the scroll they needed._

_"I can't believe it...they actually left their scroll unguarded..." noted Kiba._

_"I guess they weren't cut out for the exam then..." agreed Shino._

_Hinata shrugged as they reached forward to take the scroll, careful not to wake up the sleepyheads._

"They actually didn't keep an eye on their scroll?" inquired Naruto.

"Nope, they did not." answered the kunoichi.

"Wow, you really got lucky." said the genin.

"And my luck didn't end there either...it must have been my birthday or something..." said Hinata.

_Hinata was getting ready to fight her opponent in the Chunin Exam preliminaries...but as it turned out, he didn't want to battle her._

_"Wait a minute! I can't hit a girl! I withdraw!" exclaimed her opponent as he left the arena._

_"I guess you win by default." explained Kurenai._

_"I do?" inquired Hinata._

_"That's how it works in these exams." answered Asuma._

_"Oh...well I guess I dodged a kunai then." noted the kunoichi._

_"Mm-hmm." answered her jonin teacher._

"So, your opponent during the preliminaries didn't want to fight you?" inquired Naruto.

"Yeah...he didn't." agreed the kunoichi.

"So, who was your opponent in the finals?" questioned the genin.

"It was Choji." answered Hinata.

"Did you win the duel?" inquired Naruto.

"Yes...though I'm not really proud of how I won..." answered the kunoichi.

"How'd you win?" inquired the genin.

"It was an accident." answered Hinata.

_Hinata was standing in the arena along with Choji. He had eaten his lunch recently and he was ready to battle._

_"1...2...3...fight!" exclaimed the referee._

_Choji immediately used his human bullet tank technique._

_"How am I supposed to stop this thing?" wondered the kunoichi._

_Getting rather desperate, Hinata decided to do the thing she knew how to do best to counteract the ball...use the Gentle Fist technique._

_But when she did so, something went a bit wrong...she ended up hitting Choji's stomach._

_"Ow ow ow!" exclaimed Choji as he suddenly deflated._

_"Are you OK, Choji?" inquired Hinata._

_"You hit me in the gut! You're lucky I didn't vomit up my lunch!" exclaimed the chunin-in-the-making._

_"Please forgive me, Choji! I didn't mean to do this! I swear!" apologized Hinata._

_"Well to be honest...I'm actually impressed that you found my weak point, actually." said the injured ninja._

_The kunoichi promptly sighed in relief._

"Did you end up being disqualified?" inquired Naruto.

"No I wasn't, fortunately...the judges were in fact impressed I found Choji's weakness...and guess what? They decided to make me a chunin!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Did they make Choji a chunin too?" questioned Naruto.

"He accepted his defeat at the hands of a kunoichi pretty well, so yes. Ino was pretty happy that Choji passed...in fact, she gave him a kiss on the lips...oddly enough, she passed the Chunin Exams too." explained the kunoichi.

"Did Sakura participate?" inquired the genin-for-all-eternity.

"Er no, she's still training with Tsunade...so she was too busy. Sorry if you were expecting her to become a chunin too, Naruto." said Hinata.

"I'm still considering training with Jiraiya actually...I don't really appreciate the thought of leaving Konoha though." answered the genin.

"Maybe you could try compromising with him?" inquired the kunoichi.

"Maybe..." nodded Naruto.

"By the way, do you get the strange feeling we're in some sort of alternate universe? That we're in not part of an anime anymore? And part of a strange fan story?" inquired Hinata.

Curious, Naruto decided to pull out a piece of paper explaining the story of Naruto and some reading glasses.

"Well, we do seem to be encountering a few breaks from canon...so maybe we are in a fanfic...weird." said the genin.

"Maybe we should ask the author to do us a few favors then?" inquired Hinata.

"Like...what?" inquired Naruto.

"Well, there was something I had in mind...heh heh heh." noted the kunoichi as her cheeks turned red.

"Are you keeping that a secret?" questioned the genin.

"Yes, I am. See you later Naruto!" exclaimed the kunoichi as she left his room.

Curious, Naruto decided to read the paper explaining the canonical story of his show.

"That's weird...it says here that I'm supposed to be an only child and that my evil twin brother isn't even supposed to exist...and oddly enough, neither was Sakura's evil twin sister that tried to rob that bank...weird." said the genin.

"Speaking of which, I wonder what he's up to now. Last time I heard of him he had been locked away at the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility. I wonder what he's doing now." thought Naruto.

_Meanwhile at the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility..._

Things were going well at the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility today. The prisoners were on their best behavior and were not starting a riot for a change. Apparently the prison warden was doing his job pretty well.

Suffice to say, this made things a lot easier for the many guards stationed in the prison, who wondered if they even had to keep an eye on their prisoners.

A few of the criminals had even been released for good behavior...granted, they had been considered low-class and weren't much of a threat to the Konoha community to begin with, but it was still rather nice nonetheless.

Unfortunately, there was one prisoner that wasn't behaving too well today. In fact, he was behaving rather mischeviously. He was currently plotting his escape...an escape that had been planning for three whole weeks.

"Heh heh heh...today's the day I'm finally going to escape from prison! Naruto and Hinata are going to regret the day that they even met me...ha ha ha ha!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Keep it down on there! We don't want to start a riot! In case you haven't noticed, the prisoners are actually on their best behavior...do you want that to change?" demanded his guard.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'm going to escape from my cell...and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" bellowed the evil twin.

"Dream on!" answered the oblivious prison guard.

"You don't believe in me? Fine then...allow me to show you this new jitsu I invented..." answered Oturan.

Suddenly, he transformed into a fat, ugly man wearing a diaper.

The guard entrusted to keep an eye on him promptly gasped in horror.

"Gah! What did you do to yourself?! My eyes are on fire!" bellowed the unfortunate guard, who all of a sudden wanted his mother.

"Like it?" said Oturan in a now really deep, masculine-sounding voice. "I heard that my brother had invented a jitsu that could make him transform into a beautiful woman...so I figured, why not invent a jitsu that could do the exact opposite? You know, just to make fun of him."

"Well, guess what? I succeeded magnificently! Now then, why don't you let me out of this cell? Otherwise, you just might end up turning into stone! Bwahahaha!" laughed Oturan in the scary-sounding voice.

"Yes! We're clear!" exclaimed the guard as he released Oturan from his cell.

The evil genin promptly laughed wickedly as he transformed back into his original self.

"Yes... all that's left now is to break out of this joint! You wouldn't happen to know any more prisoners that could distract the guards while I escape, now do you?" inquired the evil genin.

"Well, there is one other cell key I have...it's for that evil pink-haired kunoichi in that cell over there." explained the guard.

"I thought this was a prison for dudes." inquired Oturan curiously.

"Oddly enough, we never had the need to arrest a kunoichi until about three weeks ago. She tried to rob a bank and threatened everyone who was in charge of it, so we put her in solitary confinement."

"You put her in solitary confinement because she robbed a bank and threatened everyone who in was charge?" inquired Oturan.

"Well, she also acted really, really, really, really crazy... and she simply wouldn't stop resisting arrest, either. Oddly enough, she's actually the twin sister of Tsunade's apprentice...just like you're the evil twin brother of Kurama's jinchuriki...weird." said the guard.

"What a coincidence...anyways, give me the key to her cell so that I can get her to help me escape!" said Oturan.

Oturan nodded as the guard handed him the key.

"Her name is Hatsu in case you were wondering." explained the guard.

"I see." noted Oturan.

_A few minutes later..._

"Yes! Thank you for releasing me!" exclaimed Sakura's evil twin.

"Why do you have a twirly moustache? Aren't you supposed to be a girl?" inquired Oturan.

"I was born with it...why do you have a goatee?" inquired the kunoichi.

"Good point...say do me a favor and help me escape from this joint will you? I might recruit you into my legion of doom later." said the genin.

"Sir, yes, sir! I'll provide a distraction!" squealed Hatsu.

Sure enough, the evil kunoichi did manage to provide a distraction...by pretending to be a clown.

"Are you ready to join the circus?!" exclaimed Hatsu.

"Get her!" demanded the prison guards.

Unfortunately, while the guards were getting ready to send Sakura's evil twin sister back to her solitary confinement cell, they almost completely forgot about Oturan, who had just recently escaped from his cell as well.

In fact, as he ran to the prison exit, he only ran into two guards...and even then they easily fell victim to his ugly jitsu.

"It burns!" screeched the guards as their eyes burst into flames.

"Too easy." thought Oturan as he walked out of prison a free ninja.

Suffice to say, the evil genin was happy about the turn of events. His new jitsu had actually allowed him to escape from prison. Now the only thing he had to do now was find a hideout so that he could elude the authorities.

He then remembered the dark, spooky, and somewhat dangerous forest that was used for the Chunin Exams, and decided that it would be a perfect place to hide...after all, if any of the animals attacked him, he could easily scare them away with the jitsu he used to escape from prison.

But there was still one thing in his mind that had been lurking in his head since he had first been sent to prison...something that he simply could not resist doing.

Getting revenge on Naruto and Hinata.

_Uh-oh! It looks like Oturan's looking for revenge! Naruto and Hinata are both in danger! What could he be possibly planning against them?_

_And are you happy that Hinata passed her Chunin Exams? I know I am...even though she graduated through a fanfic rather than during a time skip..._

_Oh, and did you enjoy the breaking the fourth wall humor? Since I'm making this a bit different from the canonical Naruto I figured I might as well, heh heh._

_Adios!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Assassin

Naruto's Evil Twin II: The Revenge

_In this chapter Oturan is going to hire an assassin to help him kill Hinata and Naruto...who is the assassin going to be? And just how good will they be at their job? Let's find out..._

**Chapter 2: The Assassin**

Oddly enough, none of the animals had attacked Oturan ever since he had entered the forest. Apparently, they had sensed the evil in his soul or something.

Well, either that or the nine-tailed wolf that was living inside of him. If that was the case, then there was at least one good thing about having a benevolent beast inside him.

"You know, sooner or later the ANBU are going to catch you and lock you in jail again." explained the wolf.

"Please! This is the last place they would ever look! Now if you excuse me I need to find shelter..." answered Oturan.

Sure enough, there was a treehouse nearby. He personally wondered who he had built it, but why question his good fortune?

"Well speak of the Ten-Tailed Beast." he murmured.

However, when he decided to climb inside...he quickly discovered it was already occupied.

As it turns out, two teenagers were making out with each other. One of them was fairly chubby yet muscular-looking, while the other had red hair and was wearing a helmet.

"You are such a good kisser Jirobo..." murmured the kunoichi.

"Right back at you, Tayuya..." answered her boyfriend.

Suddenly, Tayuya and Jirobo noticed that Oturan was watching them. They immediately began to glare at him.

"What the heck are you looking at?!" exclaimed Tayuya.

"Beat it, pipsqueak!" bellowed Jirobo

"I thought you two were dead..." answered Oturan.

"What makes you say that?" answered the muscular ninja.

"Well, according to the obituary section I found in the latest newspaper...you got punched so hard that it left a crater on impact?" questioned Oturan.

Jirobo lifted up his shirt, revealing an enormous bandage on his chest.

"OK then...wait, didn't the obituary also say that you had a bunch of trees fall on top of you?" inquired the evil genin.

Tayuya lifted up her shirt to reveal an enormous bandage on her stomach.

"Never mind then...wait, what happened to Spiderman's evil twin brother? Or that two-headed guy who I'm pretty sure belongs in a freakshow?" inquired Oturan.

"You mean Kidomaru and Sakon and Ukon? I'm not sure what ever happened to them...but who cares? I'm with Jirobo now and I'm the happiest kunoichi in the world!" exclaimed Tayuya.

"Didn't you use to call him fat?" questioned Oturan.

"That was in the past...now let's go get something to eat!" cheered Jirobo.

"OK then!" nodded Tayuya.

Jirobo and Tayuya immediately jumped out the window.

However as they did so, they left a large sack of ryo behind.

"Excuse me, you dropped your...large sack of ryo?!" exclaimed Oturan.

Once again happy that things were going his way, he decided to do a dance.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" exclaimed the evil genin.

Suddenly, he got an idea. Maybe he could use the ryo to hire an assassin? Surely there was at least one of them he could hire now.

Curious, he also noticed that there was also a phonebook nearby that he could use to find an assassin that he was looking for.

Personally, he thought that he would be able to defeat Naruto by himself considering how easily he ambushed him last time...

...but he was rather worried about Hinata. The last time they had met, she had completely outclassed him. In fact, he spent much of his time being waterboarded by her after she found out that he had been impersonating her crush.

Curious, he decided to check the phonebook to see if there was any Hyuga clan members on the list...they would know how to take her down more than anyone else, right?

Sure enough, there was one in the assassin phonebook known as Tsukiko Hyuga. Apparently, she was rather pragmatic in combat.

"Pragmatic, huh? I'm going to have to look that word up in a dictionary later...but I like the sound of it!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Wait, this one's a girl?"

The evil ninja shrugged and decided to hire the assassin kunoichi anyway.

Around thirty minutes later, she arrived on the scene, climbing to the top of the treehouse.

Oddly enough, she somewhat resembled Hinata...though unlike her she dressed dominantly in black.

"So, you want me to kill some people, am I correct?" inquired Tsukiko.

Oturan nodded.

"Wait...aren't you a little young to be an assassin? You look to be the same as I am..." answered the ninja.

"Ever heard of the Sound Four? They were about the same age as I am...and they're working for the ninja that must never be named." explained Tsukiko.

"Funny...I just met two members of the Sound Four a few minutes ago." answered Oturan.

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow.

"What? I really did!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Anyways...who do you want me to kill?" she asked.

"My own brother...and his little girlfriend." explained the teenager.

"You want me to kill your own brother?" inquired Tsukiko.

Oturan nodded.

Oddly enough, this reminded her a bit about the day that she was kicked out of the Hyuga clan for being excessively vicious in combat.

"Alright...if you say so. Now then, should I hunt them down? I can blend pretty well with my surroundings..." nodded the assassin.

"No no no. We should lure my brother into this forest so that we can ambush him! It'll be a lot simpler that way!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Oh right...why didn't I think of that? Silly me..." answered Tsukiko.

"We just need to write a letter so that we can lure him in along with his little girlfriend so that we can kill them both...her name is Hinata, isn't it?" inquired Oturan.

"You're also sending me to kill another member of the Hyuga clan? How ironic..." nodded the kunoichi.

"I figured that you would be the best man...er, I mean, best woman for the job." answered Oturan.

"You've come to the right place then! I know all about how to deal with obnoxious Hyuga clan members..." exclaimed Tsukiko.

Oturan smiled as he began to write down the seemingly innocent letter that he would use to lure Naruto and Hinata to their demises.

He handed it to Tsukiko a few minutes later.

"You do realize that this says "You're Gonna Die" in acrostics, am I right?" inquired the assassin.

"Heh heh, I didn't notice that." nodded Oturan.

"I sure hope this works..." nodded Tsukiko.

_A few minutes later..._

Once again, Naruto was watching a play detailing that you should know what you are doing when you are going out in a mission.

"Hello there class. About three weeks ago, we taught you about the importance of working together as a team whenever you are sent out on missions. Well today, we're going to teach you about the importance of not going out on missions that you are not ready for yet." answered Asuma Sarutobi.

"Funny, didn't I go out on an A-Rank Mission when I requested that I do a C-Rank Mission for a change? I was really getting sick of doing all those chores...then again my team nearly got killed..." thought Naruto.

"When you graduate from the ninja academy and become Genin, you will inevitably go out on D-Rank Missions...or if you wish to do something more dangerous, you'll get the opportunity to go out on C-Rank Missions." continued the jonin.

"When you're graduated from your Chunin Exams, you'll get the opportunity to go out on B-Rank Missions. And once you've been appointed as a jonin...you'll get to go out on A-Rank Missions. And if you get experienced enough as a jonin, you just might be able to go out on a S-Rank Mission."

"But what happens if say, a genin decides to go out on a S-Rank Mission? Let's find out..."

Asuma then left the stage, revealing Kakashi Hatake facing what appeared to be an Akatsuki member. He immediately began to narrate.

"Kakashi Hatake has been sent on an S-Rank Mission to defeat a member of the Akatsuki...which as you may know are the most dangerous criminal organization in the world. This mission of course is extremely dangerous, which is why only an experienced jonin such as him has been chosen for this task."

Suddenly, three genin walked ont the stage.

"But what's this? Oh no! Three genin have snuck away to go out on a mission with him! They're in horrible danger!" continued Asuma.

The genin began to throw random objects at the Akatsuki, but he dodged them effortlessly.

"None of the genin are going to be able to inflict a scratch on this powerful ninja! And to make matters worse, he could kill them all in just one attack!" exclaimed Asuma.

Sure enough, the Akatsuki member began to shoot a blast of fire (which was represented by a glowing light), forcing Kakashi to shield them.

The curtains then closed, and Asuma Saratobi explained the aftermath to the children.

"Fortunately, Kakashi Hatake was able to save the children from the Akatsuki member, but in the process he was badly injured and was forced to call off the mission. As a result, this particular member is still at large." explained Asuma.

The children dropped their heads sadly. Why did the bad guy have to win? Then again that was what had happened at the last play they had watched.

"So, to put it simply, stay away from dangerous missions until you are ready to handle them. That's it for today. See you later." answered Asuma as he walked away.

"Sheesh...what were those genin thinking?" questioned Naruto.

He decided that it was best not to dwell on it as he headed home. As he did so, he decided to congratulate his teacher.

"That play rocked!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Good to see you enjoyed it, Naruto. Just try not to do anything foolish like those genin in the play did, OK? I don't want any missions to have to be aborted..." answered Kakashi.

"Right, of course not." nodded the genin.

A few minutes later, Naruto decided to head home. Curiously enough, he once again found a letter in his room.

For some strange reason, bad things always seemed to happen in Konoha whenever he received a letter...thankfully, he never received much mail.

"Is this my evil twin brother again? Is Orochimaru going to blow up Konoha? Or is the Akatsuki going to pay our village a visit?" questioned Naruto.

However, as it turned out, it was from a different person entirely, or it seemed anyway.

"Oh, it's from Tsunade! Good to see that she likes to keep in touch with me." noted Naruto.

Of course, the last time she had written to him, it was a letter asking him for gambling money, though thankfully it wasn't an overly hefty fee.

He decided to see what the letter said:

Dear Naruto,

You're the best ninja ever, so I'm sending you on a top-secret mission.

Our best ninja want you to go on this mission and bring glory to Konoha.

Unless of course, you're not willing to go and want to chicken out.

Really though, you should really try to complete the mission.

Everyone's counting on you, and I don't want you to let them down.

Generally, I feel that you're very good at completing missions.

Only you should go on this mission.

No no wait, you should bring Hinata too.

Nobody will be better suited as a partner on this mission than her.

Anyone can see that.

Do you wish to go on this mission or not?

In my strong personal opinion, you should go.

Everyone will be counting on you...so head to the Forest Of Death to receive your instructions.

Sincerely,

Tsunade

"Sweet! I get to go on a top-secret mission!" exclaimed Naruto.

Personally, he wondered why the mission was so secret...but he decided best not to dwell on it. All that mattered is that Tsunade wanted him to do it.

Since she said that it was very important, he figured that he should go on it right away. Of course, for some strange reason, Tsunade also requested that Hinata go on the mission with her.

"Well, I best bring Hinata then...to be honest, I actually really look forward to working with her. She's such a nice girl and such a good friend..." thought Naruto.

And so Naruto went to fetch Hinata.

_Meanwhile at the Yakinuku BBQ..._

Hinata was eagerly enjoying her red bean soup, since it was so delicious. She was pretty glad that they had started selling it there.

After eating her lunch, she decided to get her free fortune cookie. For some strange reason, they always seemed to come with her meals these days. Last week she had received a message that she was going to have a good day...and oddly enough, she actually did.

Of course, the week before that it said that she was going to have a pie thrown in her face.

"Well, I did have a cake thrown in my face a few hours later...so it did come true to an extent..." noted Hinata.

Curious, she decided to open her fortune cookie to see what it had to say.

However, for some strange reason, this particular fortune was ominous.

"You and the love of your life are both going to pull a Princess Peach." read Hinata.

"Hmm...I'm not quite sure what that means...but it doesn't sound good." she thought.

Suddenly, Naruto entered the BBQ.

"Hey there Hinata! Guess what...Tsunade wants us to go on a top-secret mission!" exclaimed Naruto.

"She does?" inquired Hinata.

Curious, Hinata got the feeling that the fortune cookie message was referring to Naruto when it meant the love of her life...was it trying to warn her or something?

"Of course, in retrospect, I should probably keep it down...I don't want to tell everyone about it since it's supposed to be a secret and all..." noted Naruto.

"Right..." nodded Hinata.

Naruto began to whisper into Hinata's ear.

"So, are you ready to go?" murmured Naruto.

"Sure, why not..." answered Hinata.

"Good...let's head to the Forest of Death then..." whispered the genin.

"The Forest Of Death?!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Shh! Not so loud!" answered Naruto.

"Right right...OK then...if Tsunade wants us to go there...we'll be safe, right?" answered Hinata.

"Of course we will! Alright then! Let's go!" exclaimed the genin.

And so the duo of them headed to the Forest Of Death, unaware of what they were getting themselves into.

_Uh-oh! Oturan's plotted his revenge against Naruto and Hinata...now they're both in horrible danger!_

_Will they be saved? Will Oturan prevail? And will their friends and family notice that they're missing?_

_Well then, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out..._


	3. Chapter 3: It's A Trap

Naruto's Evil Twin II: The Revenge

_In this chapter...well, things are going to go downhill for Naruto and Hinata...I'm afraid to say. In retrospect they probably should have been more suspicious of that letter..._

_Fortunately, Kakashi and Sakura are going to get suspicious and start looking for them...but will they reach him in one time?_

**Chapter 3: It's A Trap**

"I wonder why Tsunade wanted us to go to the Forest Of Death? Is there a beast attacking the Genin that are trying to go on the Chunin Exams?" inquired Hinata.

"Maybe...I'm personally surprised how many animals can fit in that one forest..." noted Naruto.

"I sure hope we'll be safe..." questioned the kunoichi.

"I'm sure we will be. By the way, I heard that Asuma worked on another play...he said that this time his team would be involved..." murmured Naruto.

"Oh that's right...I heard that they helped design the special effects and whatnot..." answered Hinata.

"That's nice." nodded the jinchuriki.

Sure enough, the entrance to the forest was within sight. Both of them entered the forest...

...but they quickly got the feeling that someone was watching them.

"Er, there wouldn't happen to be anyone else in this forest, now would there?" inquired Naruto.

"The Chunin Exams aren't today...they start next month..." answered Hinata.

"Then why did Tsunade send us here then?" questioned the jinchuriki.

"Something's not right here..." answered Hinata.

"Hi there bro! Guess what! Today's the day you're going to meet your maker!" exclaimed a nearby voice.

Naruto gasped in shock. It was his evil twin brother Oturan!

"What the-" he exclaimed.

Sure enough, Oturan jumped from a nearby tree.

"I thought you were just a filler villain!" bellowed Naruto in astonishment, not expecting to see his brother again.

"A filler villain? How dare you! I'm way more important than those losers!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Funny...why do we keep running into those? It seems that ever since you failed to save Sasuke it's been nothing but filler character after filler character..." murmured Hinata.

"I suppose this is a nice change of pace...I guess..." answered Naruto. "Wait, how did you escape from prison?"

"I had help from a dangerous psychopath. That is all." he answered.

"So...this was your plan all along then? To trick us into entering the Forest Of Death by forging a letter so that you could trap us both?" inquired Hinata.

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyways now where was I? Ah yes? Prepare to die!" exclaimed Oturan.

"About that...I'd have to say there's a problem with your plan. In case you haven't noticed...there's two of us and only one of you...and the last time you came up with a crazy scheme Hinata pretty much thwarted it single-handedly..." murmured Naruto.

"You don't get it then, do you? I'm not alone this time!" he exclaimed.

"What?" inquired the jinchuriki.

Suddenly, Tsukiko ran straight towards Naruto and started disabling his chakra points.

"Hey!" bellowed Naruto.

Realizing that he could no longer use his regular chakra, Naruto tried to draw out the power of his Nine-Tailed Fox.

But unfortunately Tsukiko would have none of that, and she punched him right in the stomach, causing him to collapse on the ground.

"Aargh!" he bellowed.

"Naruto!" screamed Hinata.

"I guess this is what her profile meant by her being pragmatic." thought Oturan. "Awesome! I should try fighting like that!"

The evil assassin then grabbed Naruto by the head and started banging his head against a nearby tree, causing him to faint from shock and the simple fact that he was getting completely pulverized.

"No!" bellowed the Hyuga clan member.

"You're next, sweetheart." answered Tsukiko.

Hinata immediately tried to use her Byakugan to help her fight the evil assassin...but it would ultimately prove futile.

"What's this? It seems that you also have access to the Byakugan...I have to admit that's rather impressive." answered Tsukiko.

"Too bad it's not going to save you!"

Suddenly, Tsukiko hurled dirt into Hinata's eyes, inducing temporarily blindness.

"Aaugh! My eyes!" Hinata exclaimed.

Tsukiko then began to punch and kick Hinata into submission using her Ferocious Fist technique (which oddly enough was fairly similar to the Gentle Fist technique)...and before long Hinata ended up unconscious too.

"Well, now to finish the job." answered the assassin as she pulled out a kunai.

"What? No!" exclaimed Oturan.

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want me to kill them?" questioned the Hyuga clan member.

"Yes I do! But we need to be more creative than that! We need to set up a deathtrap!" exclaimed Oturan.

"A deathtrap?" inquired Tsukiko.

'Of course! That way their deaths will be hilarious!" bellowed Oturan. "Now help me go look for something we can use."

"Um, sure..." nodded the assassin.

A few minutes later, Tsukiko came across an overly-sized waterfall.

"Gee, this waterfall looks enormous...it sure would be a shame if anyone fell down it..." murmured the assassin.

"Tsukiko, you're a genius!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Really? I just thought that I was pointing out the obvious..." she answered.

"Now then, let's chop down a tree and get some twine..." explained Naruto's evil twin brother.

"Um, sure..." nodded Tsukiko.

And so the two of them set forth to set up a deathtrap for Naruto and Hinata.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hmm...that's odd, Naruto said that he was going to get a mission today...but he never showed up to get one..." thought Kakashi to himself.

As it turns out, he had not seen Naruto all day, which he found to be rather odd considering how much time he usually spent time with him.

Then again, he had been hanging out with Jiraiya lately too...he hoped that he would be able to become a legendary ninja like he was some day.

Nonetheless, he was starting to get rather worried about him. He had already lost one member of his team because of a horrible betrayal...suffice to say he wasn't rather excited about it happening again.

Curious, he decided to ask Sakura about the subject. As it turns out, she was currently arm-wrestling Rock Lee for money.

"Ha! I win! You owe me a thousand ryo!" exclaimed the medical ninja.

"Anything for you, my love." answered Rock Lee as he did so.

Sakura's cheeks turned red.

"Excuse me Sakura, have you seen Naruto? I can't help but shake the feeling that he's gone missing..." explained Kakashi.

"I haven't seen him either, sensei..." answered Sakura.

"Hmm, all of a sudden I'm really worried about him..." noted the jonin.

"If you want I can help you look for him...maybe he's in his apartment somewhere?" inquired the kunoichi.

"You do that...I'm going to see if I can file a Missing File Report..." explained Kakashi.

"Sounds good." nodded Sakura as she left to find Naruto.

"Naruto, where are you?" asked the medical ninja as she went to search for her partner.

As it turned out, he was nowhere to be found, not even in his own home.

Sakura sighed. It looked like finding Naruto was going to be harder than she thought.

However, she found something rather strange. It was a letter apparently written by Tsunade that detailed going on a secret mission. It involved entering the Forest Of Death, which Sakura knew was located in the outskirts of town...

"What? Since when did Tsunade start sending out ninjas on secret missions? I kind of wish that I could participate in one..." she spoke to herself.

Oddly enough, the letter in question also suggested that Naruto bring Hinata with him...Sakura wondered if she should also ask Kurenai on the matter.

Curious, she looked outside the window, and discovered that she along with Shino and Kiba were apparently looking for something.

"Hmm...I'm starting to wonder if Naruto's the only one whose gone missing lately..." questioned Sakura.

Leaving the apartment, she decided to consult Kurenai.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for Hinata, now would you?" inquired Sakura.

Kurenai nodded.

"I haven't seen her anywhere...I'm feeling rather concerned to be honest. We're doing our best to track her down...but so far we've found nothing." explained the jonin.

"Well, Naruto's gone missing too." answered Sakura.

The powerful kunoichi raised an eyebrow.

"He has?" inquired Kurenai.

"Yes...and I'm starting to think that their appearances may be related...take a look at this letter I found." answered the medical ninja.

Curious, Kurenai decided to read it over.

"Hmm...that's odd, if you take the first letter of every sentence...you get the message "You're Gonna Die"..." inquired the kunoichi.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Was this just a coincidence...or were Naruto and Hinata in danger?

"You could hand me that for a second?" inquired the kunoichi.

Kurenai nodded and handed the letter to the medical ninja.

Looking at the letter once again, Sakura discovered that the handwriting did not match Tsunade's at all. It was clearly a forgery.

"This letter's a fake!" exclaimed the kunoichi.

Kurenai and Kiba gasped in astonishment. Sakura also got the feeling that Shino's eyes bulged, though considering he always wore glasses he wasn't quite sure.

Still curious, Sakura decided to flip the letter over the page...and gasped in shock. Written on the back of the letter were a pair of skull and crossbones.

Suffice to say, it was pretty clear that whoever had written that letter wanted Naruto and Hinata dead.

"I've got to tell Tsunade immediately!" exclaimed Sakura, who immediately ran towards the Fifth Hokage's Office.

As it turned out, Kakashi was discussing the situation with Tsunade.

"You're saying that Naruto has gone missing?" inquired the sannin.

"I can't find him anywhere. I can't shake the feeling that something horrible has happened to him." explained Kakashi.

"You might be right...oddly enough I heard that Hinata had gone missing too..." answered Tsunade. What fate could have befallen her honourary grandson and his friend?

"She has?" questioned the jonin.

"Mm-hmm...Kurenai's probably worried sick at this point...I hope that she finds her soon." noted the Fifth Hokage.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Also, I heard that there was a prison breakout and that his evil twin brother escaped from jail...I wonder why he kept him a secret from me?" inquired the jonin.

"I wonder that myself." nodded the Fifth Hokage.

Suddenly, Sakura stormed into the office.

"Is something the matter, Sakura?" inquired Tsunade.

"I know where Naruto and Hinata are!" exclaimed Sakura.

"You do?" inquired Kakashi.

"They're in the Forest Of Death!" bellowed the kunoichi.

Tsunade noticed that she was holding a piece of paper in her hands, and requested Sakura to give it to her.

"Could I have that?" questioned the Fifth Hokage.

Sakura eagerly handed Tsunade the letter.

"A secret mission? When I have ever done that? To think somebody would go out of the way to forge a letter just to get someone to go on a fake mission..." answered the Fifth Hokage.

"Hinata and Naruto are in danger! We've got to do something!" exclaimed the kunoichi.

"Very well. Sakura, you save Naruto and Hinata from whatever predicament they've found themselves in. Kakashi, you bring whoever's abducted them to justice." explained Tsunade.

"You think it might be Oturan?" inquired Kakashi.

"It may very well be. You have no time to lose. Get going!" demanded the sannin.

Kakashi and Sakura immediately stormed out of the office.

"I sure hope that they can save them in time..." noted Tsunade.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ugh, my head..." murmured Hinata as she slowly woke up from her forced slumber.

Curious, the kunoichi looked around...and discovered that not only had she been tied to a log, Naruto was tied next to her.

Hinata's cheeks blushed for a moment...but she realized that she needed to warn him about the situation.

"Naruto! Wake up!" demanded the kunoichi.

Naruto began to sleeptalk.

"So much ramen..." murmured the boy as he began to drool.

"Wake up!" commanded Hinata.

Naruto woke up with a start.

"What? What's going on?" inquired the genin.

"You're about to die, that's what." answered Oturan.

Curious, Naruto and Hinata looked around, and discovered that Oturan and Tsukiko were standing a few feet away from them.

Hinata immediately noticed that the log they had been tied to was attached to a nearby rock with some more rope, and that said log was floating in a river.

"Let me explain my plan for you, shall we?" asked the evil genin.

"Can't we just cut the rope and send them falling down the w-"

"I'm getting to that, Tsukiko! Now where was I? Ah yes? As you're probably well-aware from now...my friend and I have tied you to a log...normally, you'd be sent down the river thanks to its strong current...but we've also tied the log to the riverbank to put a stop to that." explained Oturan.

Sure enough, Tsukiko pulled out a crude picture detailing their current situation. Naruto let a sigh of relief.

"Don't get too relieved though. Once I've finished explaining my plan, my partner here is going to cut the rope and send you up the river...or in this case, down the river as the case may be." explained the evil twin.

Sure enough, Tsukiko pulled out another crude picture, this time detailing her cutting the rope keeping them attached to the riverbank, thus leaving them at the mercy of the ferocious current. Naruto's face immediately turned pale as Hinata's.

"Inevitably, you're going to be swept down the current, and you'll undoubtedly be screaming your heads off the whole time." explained Oturan.

Tsukiko pulled out yet another crude picture detailing Naruto and Hinata screaming as they are swept down the river.

"Should we get earmuffs?" inquired the assassin.

"Why should we? I love the sound of screaming!" exclaimed Oturan.

"OK..." answered Tsukiko.

"After a few minutes, that log you're tied to will be going down the mother of all waterfalls, and guess what? There's going to be ridiculously sharp rocks at the bottom that can cut through virtually anything!" exclaimed Oturan.

Tsukiko pulled out a fourth picture detailing the log Naruto and Hinata are tied to going down an enormous waterfall.

"Inevitably, you're going to wind up dead. Sucks to be you, I guess." answered Oturan.

Tsukiko pulled out a fifth picture detailing a skull and crossbones.

"Afterwards, Tsukiko and I are going to throw a party detailing our success and your demises." explained the ninja.

Tsukiko pulled out a final picture detailing Tsukiko and Oturan throwing a party, complete with balloons and some delicious cake, even though it technically wasn't Oturan's birthday.

"Wait, we're going to throw a party?" inquired the kunoichi.

"I know I am! Any questions?" exclaimed the evil twin.

"Why do you draw like a five-year-old?" asked Tsukiko.

"Why do you have to be such a critic?" inquired Oturan.

Tsukiko shrugged.

"Anyone else?" asked the evil twin.

"No, we're good." answered Naruto.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright then...have fun dying!" exclaimed Oturan.

As Tsukiko cut the rope attaching them to the rock next to the riverbank, she couldn't help but give them a one-liner as she did so...though admittedly she was still much saner than Oturan was.

"Enjoy the ride." taunted Tsukiko.

Sure enough, Hinata and Naruto began to scream...since you know, they were about to be sent down a waterfall to their deaths and all that. It wasn't going to be fun.

Suddenly, Oturan began to give Tsukiko a great big hug.

"What the-" she exclaimed.

"You gave them an awesome one-liner right before you killed them...I love you so much..." explained Oturan.

"OK..." nodded Tsukiko. "Are you going to pay me now?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Oturan. "I'll go get the ryo bag!"

Tsukiko nodded in agreement, though admittedly this was the strangest assassination mission she had ever gone on.

"Oturan sure is a deranged maniac..." thought the assassin to herself.

Nonetheless, she was rather satisfied by a job well-done.

"Maybe I should join his party..." thought Tsukiko.

And so, Tsukiko went to receive her payment from Oturan.

_Oh no! Naruto and Hinata are in horrible danger! Is Sakura going to save them in time? And will Kakashi bring Oturan and Tsukiko to justice? Find out next time on Naruto's Evil Twin II: The Revenge!_


	4. Chapter 4: Crime Still Doesn't Pay

Naruto's Evil Twin II

_In this chapter, we're going to see if Naruto and Hinata are going to make it out alive...of course, since I won't be able to write any more fanfics about them if they get killed...well..._

_Anyways, I sure hope that you enjoy the show...and watch Kakashi beat the crud out of Oturan and Tsukiko for what they did to Hinata and Naruto. Heh heh._

**Chapter 4: Crime Still Doesn't Pay**

Sakura and Kakashi raced into the forest, hoping to find Naruto and Hinata before they met a horrible fate at the hands of Naruto's psychopathic twin brother.

"I can't believe Naruto would be so stupid...I mean, if he looked harder at the letter, don't you think he would have found something suspicious?" inquired Sakura.

"I suppose Naruto needs to trust his instinct better...that's usually what saved me back when I was at the battlefield..." Kakashi noted.

"And to think he put Hinata in danger too...again, I can't believe how stupid he is today!" questioned the kunoichi.

"Ah yes...Kurenai's probably not going to be too happy with him...then again, he wasn't actually aware of what he was getting her into..." nodded Kakashi.

"Let's just hurry up and save him anyway...as obnoxious as Naruto can be...it just isn't going to be the same if I can't go on missions with him." noted Sakura.

"Right, which is why we need to save him from whoever got him and Hinata into this...personally I believe that it's his evil twin brother...but that's just an educated guess." explained Kakashi.

Sure enough, they began to hear Naruto and Hinata screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura.

"You go save them, I'll go look for his abductor!" bellowed Kakashi.

"Got it!" nodded the kunoichi as she went to save Naruto and Hinata.

As she did so, Kakashi began to wonder how Oturan was able to take down Naruto and Hinata by himself. Wasn't Hinata able to wipe the floor with him the last time he had come up with an evil scheme?

He started to wonder if Oturan was the only ninja involved with this horrible scheme.

"I guess I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it." noted Kakashi.

_Meanwhile..._

Suffice to say, it looked as if Naruto and Hinata were doomed. Unfortunately for the two of them, they did not have monstrous physical strength like Tsunade or Sakura did, so they couldn't simply break the ropes with their bare arms.

And even if they were able to break themselves free, they began to wonder if they would be able to keep up with the raging current once they tried to swim their way to safety, since at this point the waterfall wasn't far from them.

Hinata ultimately decided that it was best to declare her love for Naruto before they were both killed. Now was the best time, right?

"Um Naruto...in case we don't get out of this...I just want to let you know that I l-"

But at it turned out, Hinata wouldn't need to finish that sentence, as Sakura was ready to save them.

"Don't worry, Naruto! I'm here to rescue you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What? I was interrupted again?" she thought.

Immediately, she grabbed onto the log they were attached to and tossed it away from the river...seconds before it would have gone down the waterfall.

Shortly afterwards, she cut away the ropes attaching them to the log with a kunai. Why were they always so useful?

"Sakura, is that you?" inquired Naruto.

"Thank you for saving us!" exclaimed Hinata.

Sakura slapped Naruto in his face, much to Hinata's shock.

"You idiot! Couldn't you see that you were walking into a freaking deathtrap?!" exclaimed Sakura.

"How was I supposed to know that?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto, if you tried looking at the first letter of every sentence...you'd see that there was a hidden message! Not to mention what was on the back of the letter..." explained the temperamental kunoichi.

Curious, Naruto tried reading the first letter of every sentence...and sure enough, it read "You're Gonna Die".

"Sorry, I must have missed that." explained the ninja.

Reading the back of the letter like Sakura had said, Naruto also discovered that there was a skull and crossbones written on it.

"I, er, must have missed that too. Heh heh." answered the genin.

"I swear...I should punch you in the face...I can't believe that you would get yourself and Hinata in such an predicament like this..." murmured the kunoichi.

Suddenly, Hinata came to Naruto's defense.

"Please! Don't hurt him! I was the one responsible for this mess! You should punch me! I received a fortune cookie warning that I was in danger and I didn't listen to it!" exclaimed Hinata.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"OK..." murmured the kunoichi.

"Anyways, what were you going to say to me, Hinata?" inquired Naruto.

Not quite ready to confess her feeling to Naruto...but not wanting to lie to him...she decided to say something that was technically true instead.

"Um, I think you rock." answered Hinata.

"Oh...I think you rock too." nodded Naruto.

Hinata's cheeks turned red.

"Funny, whenever Naruto was around, you used to faint on the spot...nowadays you seem to be able to control yourself..." noted Sakura.

"I, er, have come a long way since then." explained Hinata.

"Wait, what about my evil twin brother? Is he still on the loose?" inquired Naruto.

"Relax...Kakashi's going to straighten him out..." answered Sakura.

"That's reassuring." nodded the Hyuga kunoichi.

"If you want I suppose you can watch the ANBU arrest him..." explained the medical ninja.

"Sure!" exclaimed Naruto. How could he pass up the opportunity?

_Meanwhile..._

Oturan gave Tsukiko a hefty bag of ryo for her assassination services. However, she noticed something strange.

"Funny...this is actually twice the ryo that I asked you to pay me..." noted Tsukiko.

"That's because you're the best assassin ever! You deserve way more than that!" exclaimed Oturan.

"That's...nice of you." noted the assassin.

Personally, Tsukiko wondered if she should try working for Oturan later, considering what a crazy employer he was.

Immediately, Kakashi spotted the two villains from a distance.

"So...that's how Oturan was able to defeat Naruto and Hinata...no matter...I guess I'll just have to deal with them both." he thought.

"Say, do you hear something?" inquired Oturan.

Curious, Tsukiko decided to use her Byakugan to see if there was anything suspicious. She immediately jumped in surprise.

"Oturan, someone's coming!" exclaimed the assassin.

"What?" inquired the evil twin.

Suddenly, Kakashi jumped from a nearby tree...and started punching and kicking Oturan into submission.

"Agh! Help me, Tsukiko!" exclaimed the ninja as he was being pummeled.

"Oturan!" bellowed Tsukiko.

Within a few minutes, Oturan was unconscious.

"This isn't good..." thought the assassin.

"You've been helping him in his evil schemes, right? Guess I'll have to take you down too." noted Kakashi.

Immediately, Tsukiko kicked Kakashi in his shin, causing him to grimace in pain.

"Hmm...something tells me that she fights like a dog...well, I guess I'll have to give her a taste of her own medicine." thought the jonin.

Performing a blood sacrifice, five different dogs appeared to help Kakashi defeat Tsukiko.

"What the-" exclaimed the assassin.

Immediately, Tsukiko found herself literally being dogpiled, until eventually she collapsed to the ground.

"I don't get it...why did you use dogs to def-oh very funny!" she exclaimed.

"Serves you right." answered Kakashi.

A few seconds later, he pulled out a sending scroll to alert the authorities that he had apprehended Oturan and his henchkunoichi.

_A few minutes later..._

As it turns out, Tsunade had decided to visit the Forest Of Death so that she could personally oversee Oturan and Tsukiko's arrest.

"You sure love committing crimes, don't you? Forgery, kidnapping, attempted murder, hiring hitninja...it'd probably be easier to list the crimes you haven't committed! And to think that one of your intended victims was your own brother...show some respect for your family, will you?" inquired Tsunade.

"Why should I? My brother's a stupid loser! Nobody ever loved him!" exclaimed Oturan.

Sakura punched him in the face.

"You have the right to remain silent." she explained.

"Yeah! Tell him, Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto.

"And here I thought Naruto was punchable..." murmured Sakura.

Sure enough, the ANBU took Oturan and Tsukiko away. They were going away for a very long time...and hopefully Naruto and Hinata wouldn't have to worry about them anymore.

"You think that they're going to come back someday?" inquired Hinata.

"I sure hope not...I actually thought that we were going to die because of that deathtrap he set up for us. For now, let's just return to our friends. I'm sure that they're worried about us." explained Naruto.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. No doubt her teammates would be happy to see her again.

_A few minutes later..._

Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai were all very unhappy. They had no luck searching for Hinata. Not even Akamaru or Shino's insects were able to track her down.

"I miss Hinata...she was such a good teammate..." murmured Kiba.

Akamaru whimpered.

"It's not going to be the same going on a mission without her." noted Shino.

Suddenly, Akamaru picked up Hinata's scent. He began to bark.

"What is it, boy?" inquired Kiba.

"Bark bark bark!" exclaimed Akamaru.

"It's Hinata?" inquired Kiba.

Sure enough, Hinata came running up to them.

"Hinata, you're alive!" exclaimed the beastmaster.

"Yeah...though not from lack of trying..." answered Hinata.

"So, somebody tried to kill you?" inquired Shino.

"I'm afraid so..." murmured Hinata.

Kurenai gave the kunoichi a hug.

"Thank you." answered Hinata.

"Who was it?" inquired the jonin.

"It was Naruto's evil twin brother...he wanted to kill me for thwarting one of his schemes...of course, he also wanted to kill Naruto too..." explained the kunoichi.

"Wait...didn't you pulverize him the last time you encountered him? I heard that you waterboarded him so that you could make him tell you about Naruto's whereabouts..." asked Kurenai.

"It wasn't so simple this time...he hired an assassin!" exclaimed Hinata.

"An assassin?" inquired the kunoichi.

"I'm afraid she wiped the floor with us both...she was so strong...though thankfully she wasn't a match for Kakashi." explained the Hyuga clan member.

"Ah." nodded Kurenai.

"Anyways, how is things going between you and Asuma?" inquired Hinata.

"Um..." murmured the jonin.

_Let's check on Naruto now..._

"Next time someone sends you out on a secret mission...check with Tsunade to make sure that it isn't a trap, will you? I can't recall the last time she ever gave out one of those..." explained Kakashi.

"I suppose you're right..." nodded Naruto.

"Well, I'll see you later then. By the way, your brother's been sent to an insane asylum." explained the jonin.

"He was? Funny, I always thought that he was rather insane...his megalomaniacal plans for Konoha domination he once told me about in his hate letters kind of tipped me off..." inquired the genin.

"Yeah...oddly enough the asylum was built last week...it's for criminally insane genin, much like your brother." explained Kakashi.

"There are criminally insane genin out there?" inquired Naruto.

"Well, so far he's the only inmate..." explained Kakashi.

"Interesting..." nodded the genin.

"Well, I'll see you later now...by the way, you should really try training with Jiraiya...I'm sure he has a lot more to teach you..." explained the jonin.

"I suppose I will once I have free time..." nodded Naruto.

"Very good. Goodbye." answered Kakashi as he left.

"I sure hope that my brother can receive the counseling he needs...I don't know what keeps getting into him." noted Naruto.

Personally, he wondered how Oturan would be able to get the ryo he needed to hire an assassin. Was he a gambler that Tsunade would be insanely jealous of? Did he rob the First National Konoha Bank like Hatsu tried to do?

"Hmm..." thought Naruto.

_A few minutes later..._

"Well, we sure had a bad day didn't we, Naruto? I can't believe that your own brother tried to kill us..." inquired Hinata.

"Didn't your cousin once try to kill you?" asked the genin.

"True...but I kind of...provoked him." answered Hinata.

"OK...anyways, I have to agree with you. This day was actually worse than when Konohamaru brainwashed you into flirting with every single genin in Konoha..." explained the genin.

"Yeah...it was...at least he's not doing things like that anymore, right?" asked the kunoichi.

"Right, of course not. Of course, I heard that Sakura threatened him for making her kiss Ino..." nodded the genin.

"He made her kiss Ino?" questioned Hinata.

"Yeah...he made your companions do crazy things too...he made Shino yell everything he said and made Kiba hate animals..." explained Naruto.

"Wow...anyways, do you want to go on a mission together later? Our senseis would probably approve..." suggested Hinata.

"Sure, why not." nodded Naruto.

"Alright then. Let's go consult Tsunade!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Sounds good!" exclaimed the genin.

And so Naruto and Hinata went to go on another mission together.

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this sequel to my other fic...sheesh, having an evil twin is such a pain..._

_But at least now Oturan is gone for the time being...of course, so is his personal assassin...but if I write a sequel they're probably going to be back again...ah well..._

_But for now I hope you enjoyed the happy ending I gave for Naruto and Hinata...they are the main characters in my short stories so far after all._

_So have a good one! Peace!_


End file.
